Fallout
by mudaship39
Summary: Occurs between Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. Why did the Lone Wanderer fall of the grid.


Fallout 5

By: Cyrus Nottingham

Our father, the one they called the Lone Wanderer was never the same after our mom, Elder Sarah Lyons died, killed in combat, the just then Sentinel Sarah Lyons was made Elder after grandfather on my mom's side, Owyn Lyons died of natural causes. This left a void in leadership in which Arthur Maxson filled in by becoming Elder and who helped reinstate the Outcasts back into the Brotherhood of Steel. One day Paladin Commander Lone Wanderer came home with the highly decorated Lyons Pride to carry out one last mission for Elder Sarah Lyons herself. He came home to say goodbye to his three sons, to his bodyguard Charon, his guardian Star Paladin Cross, and to his best friend Fawkes, and to an old Dogmeat and his pups. He left us in the protection of Fawkes, Charon, Sergeant Cerberus, Lyon's Pride, and Star Paladin Cross, tasking her, the Lyon's Pride, and Paladin Gunny to train us to wear power armor and continue training my youngest brother as a brotherhood of steel squire, my younger brother as an initiate and me as an initiate soldier. Back when mom was still alive we started training as soon as we were squires and would continue until we reached initiate, then initiate soldier, and then as aspirants, and until we both were promoted as knights. Star Paladin Cross agreed seeing how she protected our grandfather James on our father's side when he was working on the purifier and protected our father, Paladin Gunny accepted also seeing how only our dad passed with flying colors in his training. And the Lyon's Pride accepted seeing as how we were the children of Elder Sarah Lyons and Paladin Commander Lone Wanderer. He then left us in custody of his 1st love Lucy West. As a child we went to school in Vault 101 City under dad's 1st crush before Overseer and now Mayor Amata Almodovar and our teacher Mrs. Susie Mack Gomez wife of Freddie Gomez. There we learned English, Math, History, science, etc. I later got in a fistfight with Butch Deloria's son for defending a kid they were bullying. Dad and mom then taught us how to properly fight using unarmed and melee combat if we used it for good, either for self defense or defending someone else. We learned martial arts, how to fight with a switchblade, brass knuckles, police baton, ripper, combat knife, power fist, etc. Dad and mom then took us both to be squires at the Citadel. I was an aspirant and my brothers were an initiate soldier and an initiate when mom died and dad left the Capital Wasteland alone without the Lyon's Pride, Fawkes, Star Paladin Cross, or Charon. When each of us became knights we were later trained as mercenaries under the Reilly's Rangers on how to wear metal, leather, combat armor with motorcycle or combat helmet with biker goggles, fix, repair, and maintain weapons and armor and how to shoot big and small guns. Regulators, Reilly's Rangers Mercenaries, and Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers: Maggie Simms, Bryan Wilks, Arthur Maxson, James Hargrave, Mayor RJ and Princess Macready and the rest of the former Little Lamplighters now residents of Big Town, and vampire Ian West taught us how to shoot a bb gun, 10 mm pistol, silenced 44. Magnum, 10 mm sub machine gun, and when we got big enough how to shoot hunting rifles, sniper rifles, assault rifles, Chinese assault rifle, and Xuanlong Chinese Assault rifles, sawed off and combat shotguns. Sherriff Hardin Simms son of previous regulator Lucas Simms also taught us but he was just a Regulator and Sherriff like his father before him. We later learned how to fire a Fatman, missile launcher, flamer, and mini gun, with Reilly's Rangers. We also learned how to use a laser pistol, plasma pistol, laser rifle, and plasma rifle, and Plasma mini gun with the Brotherhood of Steel. We later trained with Paladin Gunny and Star Paladin Cross from when we were just squires when dad and mom brought me to the Citadel until I was an aspirant and my brothers were just an initiate and an initiate soldier when dad left. We were later promoted to Knight and placed in brotherhood of Steel Squads and by showing promise and talent in the field we were all promoted to Lancer Sergeants. When we were all knight sergeants we decided to go looking for our father. As Knight Sergeants we all led two to three squads of Brotherhood of Steel knights and paladins. We each commanded our own base of operations or bunker so, I, Nathaniel or "Nate" picked a bunker in Virginia while my younger brother, Tobias or "Toby" chose North Carolina, and our youngest brother, Michael or "Mikey" chose South Carolina. We all decided to set up all our bunkers with desks with computer terminals, ammunition, foot, and grenade lockers, cabinets, safes, wardrobes, first aid boxes we all set up to very hard or master level to hack or lock pick. Our bunkers all had multiple fridges to feed our men, my first infirmary to treat their wounds, my first laboratory to treat addictions or make concoctions, ice cold nuka cola and sarsaparilla vending machines, and a jukebox to fix the soul. We placed heavily armed, highly trained, power armor wearing mercenaries to guard them. We had Paladin Gunny, Star Paladin Cross, Charon, Reilly's Rangers, Fawkes, Lyon's Pride, Hardin Simms, Bryan Wilks, James Hargrave, Maggie Simms, Ian West, The former Little Lamplighters, and Arthur Maxson train all of my men and all of my mercenaries. We set up multiple turrets, protectrons, and sentry bots, Mr. Gusty's we had hacked to help guard them. We provided our mercenaries and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers with Brotherhood of Steel soldiers with highly modified Brotherhood of Steel, Outcasts, and Enclave Power Armor, metal, combat, and leather armor, motorcycle, and combat helmets with biker goggles. We also assigned each of them their own personal Mr. Gusty, Protectron, and Sentry Bot to help them on patrol, protect them while in battle, and guarding the bunker while on watch. We provided our men with highly modified silenced and scoped hunting, laser, plasma, sniper, Chinese assault, Gauss, Xuanlong Chinese assault rifles, sawed off and combat shotguns, ten millimeter pistol and sub machine guns, forty four magnum pistols and rifles, laser pistol, rippers, combat knife, power fist, shishkebab, Tesla swords, Tesla cannons, mini guns, Gatling Laser mini guns, flamers, missile launchers, Fatman, etc, all of which including the armor I gave in mint 100% pristine condition, We trained each of them ourselves in bartering, speech, sneaking, science, medicine, repairing, lock picking, unarmed, melee weapons, hacking, explosives, energy weapons, small and big guns. We decided to travel throughout the Capital Wasteland to search for him first. We first went to Megaton City. We first talked to our guardian Lucy West. I learned through my dad's journal that he had his 1st time with Lucy West. Saying it was special to him and glad out of all people he would have it with her. "Your father gave me this," she said giving me his scoped and silenced hunting, Chinese assault, Xuanlong, and sniper rifles. She also gave me his President Abraham Lincoln's forty four magnum Repeater. "Your father saved my brother Ian West and though he found my parents died, he helped protect the town of Arefu with the help of the Vampires protecting Ian, in exchange for blood packs, I fell for your father after that," she said blushing," Your dad was amazing, somehow he got nearby mole rats, wild dogs, raider's guard dogs, Yao Guai and Brahmin to fight by his side against Deathclaw, raiders, Enclave soldiers, slavers, and Mirelurks." It was like he was a true friend to animals; they saw him as kin, and animals fight and die for their kin." "Your dad's name brought hope to every regulator, slave, good ghoul, human, Brotherhood of Steel soldier, good mercenary, and meta human." "It also brought fear to every raider, slaver, Talon Company mercenary, contract killer, Super mutant, or evil ghoul." "Wherever your dad is he can handle himself, and he's got the famous Lyon's Pride with him, but can you say the same about you, bullshit aside, train more, get better tech, armor, weapons, friends, then look for your dad, don't look glum though, back then even the Lone Wanderer was just a clueless kid from the Vault." "I see him in you, all of you; I think he would be proud of you guys." "You still love dad don't you." "I still do, yes," she said. "Hey if dad ever asks you to marry him, we would give you guys our blessing, he deserves happiness, for the hero he is, after mom died, I want someone to look out for him, and you and Amata are the best chances for him at happiness." "Thank you guys," she says smiling, "it really means a lot." That's it! I thought he must have gone back. I later talked to Billy and Maggie Creel Simms. "Looking for your daddy-o huh, yeah I saw him pass through here, gave me this," he said giving me dad's Sydney's Ultra 10mm Sub machine gun and terrible combat shotgun. "I'm going to eat at the Brass Lantern see you there Maggie, wish you luck Jason." Ask Stockholm he saw your dad walking to Megaton, he could point you in the right direction, don't ask my husband Hardin Simms though, he was never the same after his father Lucas Simms died, and if he gets drunk enough he blames your father for his death, which personally I think is just completely ludicrous because Lucas thanks your father for disarming the bomb in Megaton, fixing the raider and slaver problem, giving the wasteland trees, and bringing clean purified water to the Capital Wasteland." For your information, if Vault 101 City doesn't turn up anything talk to Gob, he reveres your dad for buying out Moriarty's Saloon when Moriarty died and for fighting the good fight and defeating the Enclave." "Your dad had a choice, to be the many evil people in this world, like Jericho, Talon Company Mercenaries, contract killers, and the Enclave, to be neutral, indifferent, or apathetic and only looking out for numero uno or when it affected him like Butch Deloria, or be one of the few good people like Elder Owyn Lyons, the Regulators, the Brotherhood of Steel, Elder Sarah Lyons, or Mayor Amata Almodovar, your dad chose better, he is better, and he is still the Last Best Hope for Humanity, and the Messiah of the Capital Wasteland." "FYI people are saying Moira Brown is writing a biography about her favorite test subject and lab assistant, your father. "Ha-ha," We laughed. "yep dad was always afraid of her for putting him though the wasteland survival guide, saved a lot of lives but dad got a few mutations out of it, he's healed by radiation, sunlight, and the night because of her, and helping Arefu." "Dad used to like her, but that survival guide ended that." Maggie laughed and I blushed because she was my first crush growing up in Megaton City. She kissed my forehead and said goodbye. We later found Vault 101 City built right outside the actual vault. I spoke to Mayor Amata Almodovar. "Hey Amata, was my dad here?" "Yeah your dad was here." "How do you know?" "There was a package outside the entrance to the original vault with things only your dad would know about, 2 highly modified Pipboy 3000 Mark 10's for you and each of your brothers, a Gronak the Barbarian comic I gave to him as a child as a birthday present, the birthday card this woman gave to him as a child, and a photo of our 1st kiss when he saved me from the Tunnel Snakes hooligans and a photo of our last kiss before we booted him out of the Vault after saving it," having the decency to blush. "I loved your father, but we could not be together since I kicked him out for the safety of the Vault, and all hope for that ended when…" "When he got together with mom," I said finishing her sentence. "I am really sorry guys, I really am, I still have feelings for your father, always have, but he and your mom had something special, I will never try to replace your mom, she and Lucy West actually experienced Capital Wasteland life, while all of us still lived in the Vault." "I remember taking classes with Professors Susie Mack Gomez and Freddie Gomez, getting into a fistfight with Butch's son for defending a fellow classmate, me watching you shoot bb guns in the generator room, your dad teaching you how to fight properly to defend yourself and others, taking the GOAT exam before you parents took you to the Citadel to teach you how to be a squire, aspirant, and initiate, under Star Paladin Cross, Paladin Gunny, and Elder Arthur Maxson." "Your father did the same, saving me from Butch Deloria, I fell for your father after that, most girls liked Susie Mack liked bad boys, but your dad from a young age was a protector, standing up for what's right and others." Tearing up we all left Vault 101 city and decided to find Gob in Gob Saloon in Megaton. "Your old man huh, yeah he was the only smooth skin to actually treat me with kindness and respect and not discriminate against me just because I'm a ghoul, I owe him a lot for giving me saloon after Moriarty passed away." "Hell I still hear them talking about your old man on Galaxy News Radio." "Galaxy News Radio what is that?" I asked. "What is Galaxy News Radio, ha-ha; next you will be asking me, who the hell is Three Dog." "Oh now, you are being serious, holy shit!" "Fighting the good fights, staying the hell away from Talon Company, do not feed the Yao Guai, taking it to the slavers and raiders if you have the balls and the guns, thanking the brotherhood of steel with some ammo?" "Here," he said setting up our Pipboys to Galaxy News Radio. "Well hello Capital Wasteland this is your Radio Disc Jockey Three Dog coming to you loud and proud from Galaxy News Radio in the middle of the District of Columbia hellhole, ain't life grand, today we are coming at you faithful listeners with a fan favorite, it is everyone's favorite Capital Wasteland's own that crazy ass kid from Vault 101, that is right the Lone Wanderer, who became the last, the best hope for humanity and the messiah of the Capital Wasteland, saved the meta human known as Fawkes from the Supermutant and Centaur hellhole known as Vault 87, who took it to the Enclave, President John Henry Eden, Colonel Augustus Autumns, blew up their base in Raven Rock and launched an orbital air strike at the last stronghold of the Enclave at Adams Air Force base ending the threat of the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland once and for all, caused the President to self destruct, and did not hook up the changed FEV virus thereby stopped their plans of genocide of every supermutant even intelligent meta humans like Fawkes, Uncle Leo, and Lily Bowen, ghouls feral or normal ghouls like Charon, Gob, and the other residents of District of Columbia's Underworld in the Museum of History, and other mutated or irritated creature and human who grew up in the Wasteland, which is all of us, he told them to kiss his ass and decided to give all of the Capital Wasteland purified water and trees from Oasis, so if you like trees and clean water thank the Lone Wanderer, he also wiped out the Slavers at Paradise Falls, and the raiders at Evergreen Mills, Friendship Heights, Springvale School, etc." "He also saved the people of Big Town from the Supermutants, ended the prejudice against Ghouls, decimated the Enclave, Contract Killers, and Talon Company, he brokered a peace treaty with the Supermutants with the help of Fawkes and Uncle Leo." "He deactivated the bomb at Megaton, re-erected the head of President Abraham Lincoln back on the Lincoln Monument as a beacon of hope to former slaves and slaves, and as a big kiss my ass to Slavers, saved self aware synthetic Chief Harkness former A1-23 from the terrible Institute who gave him his own plasma rifle as thanks, saved Bryan Wilks from and I am not making this shit up, Giant ass fire ants of Grayditch and helped him find a new home by letting him stay with Vera Weatherly of Weatherly Hotel in Rivet City." "He saved Point Lookout, and saved the fiery hellhole of brimstone and hellfire known as the Pitt formerly Pittsburg and did not sacrifice an un-mutated baby to do so, saved Gob and Charon from slavery and indentured servitude from that son of a bitch Colin Moriarty and Ahzrukhal, he saved the Earth and once again I am not making this shit up, from the out worldly threat of aliens on Mothership Zeta, in which he gained a Samurai bodyguard." "He saved the mercenary group known as the Reilly's Rangers and Statesman hotel becoming a Reilly's Ranger himself, became a hand of justice by becoming a regulator like Megaton's own Lucas Simms under Senora Cruz, became a Brotherhood of Steel soldier and saved the asses of the prestigious Lyon's Pride by taking down a Supermutant behemoth in Galaxy News Radio home of yours truly, tough sons of bitches to kill, word is he killed five of them, including one at Evergreen Mills, one at the Capital Building Rotunda, one at the train yards at Jury Street Metro station, and the fifth one near Tacoma Park and Tacoma Industrial." "He later married and had a child with the recently deceased Elder former Sentinel Sarah Lyons, she was killed in action." "He also was the research assistant of Moira Brown and he helped coauthor her book the Wasteland Survival Guide." "Reports say he recently disappeared from the Capital Wasteland, if you are hearing this Lone Wanderer, please come back, this Wasteland still needs you, and your sons needs you too." "Bryan Wilks, he is my godfather he might know where dad is." "Guess you are going to Rivet City, it is easier going there, then the Citadel, and then Galaxy News Radio." "Here your dad would want you to have this," he said giving me my dad's ghoul mask to blend in and hide from feral ghouls, my dad's Reilly Rangers combat armors with combat helmets and biker goggles, dad's prewar hats and regulator dusters he had premade for each of his sons. "I would wear these," he said pointing to our combat armors, "It is much lighter than power armor, so you can be fast and agile, durable and strong enough to protect against most attacks." "You guys might want to head into Underworld City of Ghouls to resupply before ya'll head into Galaxy News Radio, to get there you have to go through feral ghoul infested metro," "Underworld will treat you right, seeing as how only your dad treated us well, you guys and him are honorary ghoul citizens," he said. "Thanks Gob, we will keep that in mind." We decided to bring along Dogmeat's puppies we had named Buck and White Fang after a pre war author Jack London's books of White Fang and Call of the Wild which me and my brothers loved, and a dog we named Dogmeat in honor of his father, we also brought along Charon, Fawkes, Star Paladin Cross, and the Lyon's Pride along with us. I found the Regulator compound where I saw the old and new members including Senora Cruz. She gave us dad's reinforced jumpsuit, combat, metal, and leather armors. "Your father lived the life of a regulator he was an example to all, we would be honored to have his children in our ranks." "Would you like to join our cause?" "The honor would be ours, we accept." We brought along dad's Lyon's Pride Armors, his regulator dusters and pre war hats, Reilly's ranger combat armors with combat helmets and biker goggles, winterized power armors, Chinese stealth suits he had for each of us. I also brought along his ten millimeter sub machine guns; Sydney's ultra 10 mm sub machine gun, hunting rifles, 44 magnum Lincoln Repeater, 308. Sniper Rifles, Victory Rifle, Reservist's Rifle, Tesla swords, plasma rifles, Chinese assault rifles, assault rifles, Tesla cannons, shishkebabs, sawed off shotguns, combat shotguns, Terrible shotgun, flamers, missile launchers, Fatmans, Vengeance Gatling Laser, Precision Gatling Laser, Mini guns, Chief Harkness A1-23's Plasma Rifle, Wazer Rifle, Tri beam laser rifles, metal blasters, electromagnetic pulse grenades, fragmentation grenades, electromagnetic pulse mines, fragmentation mines, bottle cap mines, dart guns, power fists, rippers, Tesla swords, death claw gauntlets, nuka grenades, railway rifles, bio gas grenades, cryogenic grenades, incendiary grenades, and rock it launchers. We later found the Ranger compound with the old members such as Reilly, Brick, Butcher, and Donovan. I saw the new members of the Regulators, Reilly's Rangers, and Brotherhood of Steel who followed in my father's footsteps, handpicked by the Lone Wanderer himself a glorious honor: Knight Captain Maggie Simms stationed in Megaton, Lancer Captain and Mayor of Big Town for fucking life who married fellow Paladin Commander Princess who punched him in the nose and asked him to marry her, the rest of the former Little Lamplighters and currently residents of Big Town also became Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers, Reilly's Rangers, and Regulators who held various ranks of Knight, Lancer Sergeant, Knight Sergeant, Knight Captains, and Knight Commander, Star Paladin James Hargrave and his wife Paladin C.J Young, and his best friend after dad saved him from giant fire ants, Paladin Commander Bryan Wilks. In the Lyon's Pride, Regulator, and Reilly's Ranger there is a vacated place in honor of my father's service, killed in action, missing in action, and alive it doesn't matter. They were all trained by my father, Star Paladin Cross, Paladin Gunny, and my mother herself, so after my father left the Capital Wasteland and the Lyons Pride retired, those handpicked by my father were made into a new specialized and black ops clandestine unit like the Lyon's Pride with RJ Macready their leader, CO, and commanding officer and Bryan Wilks his XO and second in command, when we were older we were picked by them as well until we got our own squads to lead. We went to Rivet City were we went into Angela and Diego's galley. When all of us were Knight Captains we had full command of knights and Paladins reporting only to Sentinel Sole Survivor and Elder Arthur Maxson. My house in Richmond, Virginia, my younger brothers home in Raleigh, North Carolina, and my youngest brother's home in Columbia, South Carolina had master bedrooms with master bathroom and guest room and bathroom each bed with a California King Size bed with 1000 Egyptian cotton thread count, master wardrobes, desks with terminals, refrigerators, dining room with dining tables and chairs, ping pong and pool tables, jukebox, dartboard, snow globe bobble head stand, bookcases full of prewar books and skill books, my first infirmary, my first laboratory, workbench, and weapons trunk, foot, ammunition, grenade lockers, safes, and first aid boxes we all set very hard and master level to hack and lock pick. We all became mayors of several settlements and cities. We later became governor of the state in which we built our cities and settlements. I chose the cities of Virginia Beach, Norfolk, Chesapeake, Suffolk, Richmond, Danville, Buena Vista, Appomattox, Hopewell, and Roanoke, my personal base of West Point, Fredericksburg, Staunton, Lexington, Charlottesville, Williamsburg, Harrisonburg, Winchester, South Boston, Dale City, Radford, and Bluefield. My younger brother chose Raleigh, Durham, Greensboro, Greenville, Jacksonville, Lexington, Concord, High Point, Salisbury, Whiteville, Kinston, Wilmington, Charlotte, Gastonia, Lenoir, Asheville, Forest City, Fayetteville, Rocky Mount, Washington, Elizabeth City, Wallace. My youngest brother chose Columbia, Lake City, Kingstree, Greenville, Spartanburg, Summerville, Allendale, N. Augusta, Bennettsville, Oak Grove, and Anderson, his personal base Fort Sumter, Newberry, Chester, Lancaster, Bamberg, Conway, Florence, Abbeville, Hartsville, Darlington, Gaffney, and Rock Hill. Our bunkers were full of the best knights, paladins, lancer sergeants, star paladins, knight sergeants, knight captains, handpicked ourselves with the higher ranking having their own squads and their own bunkers and base of operations. As Star Paladins we each led clandestine special operations that operated outside the regulations of the Brotherhood of Steel with squads that followed our orders to the latter without question and we all only reported to Elder Maxson. My youngest brother was promoted to Paladin Commander, my younger brother promoted to Lancer Captain, and I promoted to Sentinel like my mother when Sentinel Sole Survivor became Elder of the East coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel and Elder Arthur Maxson became High Elder of the entire Brotherhood of Steel. As Sentinel I had my own paladin commanders and lancer captains under my command.


End file.
